


Beside You

by Rinkame



Series: Otayuri Week Drabbles [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But I am getting annoyed now, I had better tags when I first went to post this, Let's see if it will post this time, M/M, Mentions of Post-Op Otabek, Minor Character Death, OtaYuri Week 2017, Pair Skate, Song fic, cause AO3 is being fucking stupid again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9936974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkame/pseuds/Rinkame





	

Victor and Yuuri were in on Otabek and Yuri’s plan, and they were incredibly nervous for the younger skaters. Otabek and Yuri, on the other hand, were not nervous in the slightest. Yuri had won gold at the GPF again, and him and Otabek were one hundred percent prepared for what they were about to do.

The exhibition gala started, and Yuri and Otabek skated out to do their routine, that, by the end, was going to shock all the media. Yuri and Otabek were going to announce their engagement in this pair skate.

Taking a deep breath and, quickly clasping hands, they readied themselves for the music to start. The song Yuri chose was a song by a band that Otabek had never heard of; Beside You by Marianas Trench. Otabek was happy with the song, and not just because Yuri had picked it, but because it was a song that was so completely them.

They had been there for each other through the most trying times in their lives; when Otabek went in for his operation, Yuri stayed in the waiting room the whole time, and never left his side while he recovered; when Nikolai had passed away, Otabek was there for Yuri through all the funeral arrangements and the aftermath that left Yuri broken for months.

The music started, and Otabek couldn’t help but think on the long practices that led to this moment; all the ballet classes and extra coaching they both had to endure. Otabek would always smile to himself while looking back on these times, because, even if they had fought or fell, at the end of the day, they were there, beside each other, always.

As the song was coming to an end, Otabek steeled himself for the final pose. His costume had been designed with a pocket in the sleeve, big enough for a ring box to fit. The last few notes of the song played, and Otabek withdrew the box and landed on his final pose, with him knelt on one knee. Yuri’s final pose was facing Otabek, looking down at him, with his hands on his heart.

This was definitely one hundred percent them, and it all started when The Hero of Kazakhstan rescued The Fairy of Russia all those years ago.


End file.
